


Can’t fight it (then don’t)

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Playlist [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Colleagues to Lovers, M/M, anyway i just wanted tsundere minghao and confident soonyoung who KNOWS his power, evil J twins, implied sex, meanwhile minghao, side weebs wonhoon, soonyoung best actor, tsundere minghao, wonu being both minghao’s bro and a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: The three specific moments when Minghao:- wanted to fight Soonyoung (with his lips, maybe)- wanted to fight Soonyoung (with his lips, definitely)- wanted Soonyoung (till the end of time)Chapter 1:Snow Man-Kimi no Kareshi ni NaritaiChapter 2:Kis-my-ft2-CHUDOKUChapter 3:Nishino Kana-Darling
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Playlist [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895056
Kudos: 20





	1. Why are you still here? (please stay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snow Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86OdsYdT23o) \- [Kimi no Kareshi ni Naritai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbv6fDax_kQ)  
> 

Minghao was supposed to bring the plate so they could put the chicken that he and Soonyoung bought as company for the canned beers. Instead, he was standing with his back to the kitchen shelf, plate on his right hand as he stared at Soonyoung in the living room. 

Kwon Soonyoung. In his living room.

Bless the Lord, Soonyoung had quickly made himself home, rummaging the shelf under the TV to produce a remote control, turning on the TV, and lounging on Minghao’s couch as if it’s not his first time here. The older man probably didn’t notice Minghao staring dumbly at him.

Earlier tonight, Minghao clocked off work and headed to the 1st floor lobby of his office building, waiting for his colleagues who promised for a drink night. Jihoon came out of the elevator looking feverish, which was slightly creepy, but kind of touching to think that he would be so excited for drinking with them. Minghao was disappointed to find out that Jihoon excused himself because his favorite Japanese voice actor was having an impromptu radio show and he’s going to die if he’s not home to make it for the show (Jihoon’s words). Wonwoo (the traitor) said goodbye as soon as he knew Jihoon’s not going. Jeonghan walked past him in the lobby and probably wouldn’t stop if Minghao didn’t call him. Said that he’s suddenly sleepy and wanted to snuggle in bed with his cat. Joshua didn’t even bother to tell that he had gone home earlier and Minghao had to text him first.

Since it was just the two of them left, Minghao suggested to Soonyoung to have the drinks another time. He absolutely had no idea why Soonyoung encouraged Minghao to just go for drinks as planned. Minghao had heard him talking with Jeonghan and Joshua in their office break room about the possibility of Minghao having a crush on Soonyoung (it was mostly the evil J twins who fueled the conversation with their exaggerated witness accounts of Minghao’s alleged whipped behavior). Did Soonyoung decide the “evidence” were not convincing and brushed the notion off? Is that why he proposed to have the drink in Minghao’s apartment instead of a bar?

Minghao’s head was full with questions even as he opened the canned beer and shared a toast with Soonyoung. A hundred questions he had thousands of possible answers to. Those and the way Soonyoung had chicken sauce sticking to his lower lips, making Minghao’s whole body itch to wipe it away with his fingers. He’s usually against making his hands dirty with food, now he’s eating his chicken with chopsticks as opposed to Soonyoung who dived in with bare hands. But he just had this urge to wipe Soonyoung’s lips with his own fingers. Not napkins, not handkerchiefs. Fuck, he’s gone crazy.

When Soonyoung was busy with the TV, eyes focused on some Hollywood actor jumping over rooftops, Minghao took out his phone and put it next to his hips so it wouldn’t be seen from where Soonyoung was sitting. With a single thumb he typed a text Wonwoo, cursing at his friend for bailing out of tonight. Minghao could hear Wonwoo’s annoying voice in his head as he read the reply: _Awww, are you nervous? Good luck with your future boyfriend <3 _

Minghao went all capslock with “ _I’M NOT. HE’S NOT.”_ He absolutely hated that although he never said a word about his not-so-platonic thoughts of their colleague, Wonwoo had implied several times that he knew. It’s like Wonwoo could peek into his mind and it’s unsettling. Wonwoo should’ve limited his mind-reading powers to find out whatever anime merch Jihoon wanted at the moment and gift them to their resident weeb. After all, it’s Wonwoo who’s having a big fat crush on a colleague. Not Minghao. Definitely not. 

By the time the chicken plate was empty and four cans of beer had been opened, the action movie playing on TV (one that Minghao didn’t bother to find out the title) had ended. Soonyoung took the remote once again and relentlessly pushed the button to scroll through dozens of channels Minghao had on his cable subscription, putting down the remote after the screen changed into what looked like a teenage romance movie. At first Minghao mentally scoffed, having convinced that a teenage romance movie couldn’t possibly entertain a 27-year-old man. Thirty minutes in and he had invested emotions a lot more than he would’ve thought. When the main protagonist joked to his love interest about how they should date, Minghao found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, he should make the same joke with Soonyoung. 

Glancing at Soonyoung’s side profile, Minghao decided he should try when he had the courage, and it’s definitely not tonight.

When this movie finally ended, Minghao heard Soonyoung blabbering about how his neighbor’s adventurous dog had sneaked into every house in their street. Before they both got too engrossed in the movie, Soonyoung had told him about the dog breaking Mrs Park’s potted plants. Now the story continued with Mrs Park’s reaction to the disaster in her garden. Minghao listened, not because he’s actually interested in the dog or Mrs Park. It’s difficult to pay attention to anything else when Soonyoung was talking so animatedly, his adorable eyes sparkling and his cheeks looking so plump as his lips widened into laughter. 

But when Soonyoung took a very short break to have a drink, Minghao accidentally laid his eyes on Soonyoung’s phone on the table. The screen lit up with notification, something about an app update, which was whatever. What actually caught Minghao’s attention was the time display: 10:58 PM.

_Why is Soonyoung still here????_

Minghao’s brain was no longer able to register the continuing story of Soonyoung’s neighbor dog. It was overwhelmed with thoughts like _when is he going home should I say something is he planning to spend the night why tho does he want something to happen or is he just that oblivious where should he sleep my bed of course i’ll be at the sofa ohmygod Kwon Soonyoung in my bed--_

It’s exactly 11:30 PM when Soonyoung finally announced that he’s going home. Minghao asked (hopefully without a trace of nervousness in his voice, he’s not confident about it), “Is there still any train?”

After mentioning about the last train being available, Soonyoung said with a twinkle in his eyes, “I’ll spend the night when we’re boyfriends, okay?”

Minghao had no idea how he held himself back from squealing until Soonyoung had gone out through his front door.


	2. I need to stop being addicted to you (sayonara sobriety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kis-my-ft2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SkDS9VyKEg) \- [CHUDOKU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13CxGcYgwmg)  
> 

It’s not the first time Soonyoung had been to Minghao’s apartment, but it was almost never until this late at night. The first time Soonyoung stayed until before midnight was the very first time Soonyoung went here. There were just colleagues at that time. 

Now they were boyfriends of three months.

It was 11:30 PM and Soonyoung showed no signs of going home. When the clock hit 12, he whined about being drunk even though he only had a fourth of what he usually drank. Minghao tried to gulp down nervousness and ended up offering Soonyoung his pyjamas and spare toothbrush. 

Minghao’s offer to give the bed to Soonyoung was turned down with a (sober) giggle and a jolly “Nonsense!” He didn’t have the will nor tenacity to argue the second time and so Minghao laid on the bed with Soonyoung beside him. 

“I-I’ll turn off the lamps, okay,” to which Soonyoung hummed his agreement.

The room went dark and it was quiet, but Minghao’s brain was running on full force. He desperately kept his gaze to the ceiling as he felt Soonyoung’s gaze on him. Dear Lord, have mercy. Tomorrow’s a Friday, they got work in a few hours. 

Minghao wasn’t really sure what sparked the change in his consciousness. He had been trying to ignore Soonyoung’s presence when his brain started to replay the moments from the two years of knowing Soonyoung. Before he knew it, Minghao was turning his body to his side, face towards his boyfriend. In the darkness he could make out Soonyoung’s silhouette. His boyfriend was definitely still awake. 

Soonyoung didn’t flinch when Minghao slid closer and closer until Minghao had their foreheads touching.

“Soonyoung…” Minghao whispered, sounding somewhat breathless.

“Hmm…” Soonyoung hummed, sounding somewhat gleeful.

Minghao’s hand gravitated towards Soonyoung’s welcoming one, while his other hand found rest on Soonyoung’s hips.

“May I?” Minghao whispered, still sounding breathless.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Soonyoung chuckled, definitely finding glee in the situation.

Minghao thought Soonyoung’s chuckle was the most maddening sound on earth. He wanted it on constant replay. 

Soonyoung gave him just that as they shared gentle touches and became one for the first time. 


	3. I feel like spending forever with you (I do, I do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nishino Kana](https://open.spotify.com/track/1i1QKjLK2q0yiW0bZSaU7U?si=9d9b28854d8e48f3) \- [Darling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19YfNptC4cw)

Why did Wonwoo get the cute weeb boyfriend of his dreams and Minghao ended up with Soonyoung?

On the Sunday Minghao wanted to be at the opening of his favorite fashion brand’s new store branch, Soonyoung yelped on the train station platform and told Minghao that he forgot his phone at home. They had to walk back to Minghao’s apartment and then went back to the station, missing the train they’re supposed to take. This cost Minghao the chance to see his idol, the brand owner, giving his opening speech and formally opening the store. 

Soonyoung did apologize (with that cutesy voice and irresistible gaze that went straight to Minghao’s heart), but his following actions showed little remorse. When Minghao asked for Soonyoung’s opinion on the clothes he tried on, his boyfriend gave him a hundred versions of “Anything looks good on you!”, which wasn’t entirely insincere, but certainly not what Minghao wanted. 

Having visited his favorite brand’s new store opening, but missing the opening ceremony and the chance to see his idol. Trying out many outfit combinations and walking out of the store with several pieces, but choosing them mostly by himself because his boyfriend had zero interest in fashion. Minghao had complicated feelings as a result. But Soonyoung did give his time to accompany him the whole day, so Minghao easily said yes when Soonyoung asked to stop by the all-you-can-eat cake store they happened to walk past. 

With the way Soonyoung’s eyes were sparkling at the cake display, Minghao knew that Soonyoung forgot they were supposed to separate after buying clothes because Minghao had a promise with Wonwoo to go to a batting center (probably Wonwoo’s excuse to get alone with Minghao so he could consult about his plan proposing to Jihoon, Minghao rolled his eyes whenever Wonwoo acted like he’s being subtle about it). Soonyoung had agreed to go home first because he’d be bored in the batting center (unlike in the clothing store, where at least he had things to see and refresh his eyes, even with his lack of interest in fashion). 

So Minghao walked with Soonyoung into the cake store, typing a text to Wonwoo as Soonyoung talked to the waitress.

To: Whipped Weeb

_occupied for the next 2 hours. soonyoung found an all-you-can-eat cake._

From: Whipped Weeb

_??????? you promised????_

To: Whipped Weeb

_well_

From: Whipped Weeb

_I NEED TO TALK. IT’S ABOUT JIHOON._

To: Whipped Weeb

_it’s not like you’re going to propose tmr right? we can talk later_

From: Whipped Weeb

_….how did you know..._

To: Whipped Weeb

_🙄 did you really think you’re subtle w/ finding out his finger size?_

From: Whipped Weeb

_shit_

_now i really need to make this memorable_

_to make up for the 0 surprise_

To: Whipped Weeb

_god you’re so whipped_

From: Whipped Weeb

_uh, hello??? have you looked in the mirror??_

  
  


Soonyoung’s thumb hovered over the phone screen as he paused for a smile.

  
  


To: Whipped Weeb

_I, Xu Minghao, am whipped for Kwon Soonyoung, then now & forever 😋_

  
  



End file.
